Canción del Dulce Reino
thumb|right|240px|Video originalLa Canción del Dulce Reino fue lanzada al aire en Estados Unidos, en un comercial de nuevos episodios de Hora de Aventura en Octubre de 2011. No tiene un nombre oficial, pero se le ha puesto "Candy Kingdom Song" traducida como "Canción del Dulce Reino". Esta canción habla de varios habitantes del Dulce Reino. La letra en inglés está subtitulada en una nube rosa en la parte inferior de la pantalla. Letra en inglés In the Land of Ooo is a Candy Kingdom Whose sidewalks you can eat And everyone who lives in there Is made of something sweet. There are many candy people Far too many for to name But if you care to take a dare We'll try it just the same. (You sure?). Mr. Cupcake and Starchy Are strong as they can be Pineapple Guy and Peppermint Butler Have musicality. About that Peppermint Butler '' ''A peculiar type of guy And once a drop of spicy serum Fell into his eye. Letra traducida al español En la tierra de Ooo hay un Dulce Reino Cuyas aceras puedes comer. Y todos los que viven aquí están hechos de algo dulce. Hay mucha Gente Dulce, demasiada para contar. Pero si te importa un desafío trataremos del mismo modo. Hombre de Helado: ¿Seguros? Señor Panquesito y Starchy son fuertes como pueden ser. Chico Piña y Mayordomo Mentita tienen musicalidad. Acerca del Mayordomo Mentita, un tipo de chico peculiar. Y una vez una gota de suero picante le cayó dentro de su ojo. Pan de Canela es un montón de diversión cuando no se está cayendo. Chocofruta y Chet tienen capa de azúcar en sus coronillas. Doctora Helado y Doctor Rosquilla te arreglarán muy bien. Incluso hay una Enfermera Poundcake para mantener tu buen sentir. Dr. Dextrosa se mostró una vez en la Barbacoa científica, Dijo un discurso, luego masculló algo y se fue. El conde de Limón Agrio puede ser un quejumbroso, él monta un caballo agrio. Están Chica de Coba y el Chico Barra de Dulce, y por supuesto, Piñata Piñata: ¿Qué? Coronel Elotito y Chico Bastón de dulce no son los mejores compañeros de asiento. Chica Paleta y Chico Helado fueron vistos en una cita. Niños Malvaviscos, Guardianes Banana, Caballo de Jalea, y Hombre de Gelatina. Niña Pastilla de goma y Señora Helado. Porta Tartas Real.... Porta Tartas Real: ¡Coman mis tartas! Porta Tartas Real...... Porta Tartas Real: ¿Hola? Tipo Pastilla de goma verde, y un Chico Paleta de Helado de uva..... En la Tierra de Ooo hay un Dulce Reino, cuya canción está ya completa, excepto por una Dulce Persona más quién realmente no puede ser vencido. Su mejor amiga es una Arcoiris, ella monta un cisne real, gobernando con un puño masticable, es la Dulce Princesa. En la Tierra de Ooo hay un Dulce Reino En la Tierra de Ooo hay un Dulce Reino Versión navideña thumb|251px|right|Versión navideña de la canciónEs igual a la versión original, pero hay un coro de mujeres a través de toda la canción y en la música se escuchan cascabeles como fondo. Fue lanzada al aire en Noviembre de 2011 en el mismo comercial que el original. La canción se para justo antes de que aparezca caracol poseído por el lich Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Cantantes Anónimos Categoría:Música